


The Fox & Her Wolf: Claude Faustus

by LoverofAnime11



Series: The Fox & Her Wolf [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wolves, Claiming Bites, F/M, Fights, Foxes, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, Love Bites, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Protectiveness, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: You were just a young vixen, and grew curious as you saw wolves hunting, having never been close to such great beasts before. You catch the eye of one, and he decides you bring you home as his prize...





	1. Captured

([You](http://pre12.deviantart.net/b31c/th/pre/i/2012/164/7/4/free_fox_lineart_by_ktlasair-d538pw4.png))

\--------

Ah, the beginning of spring had finally arrived.

Freshly bloomed flowers, and small animals were coming out of hibernating while the birds came back home from the warm South.

There was stirring in a small under a tree, in a burrow.

Suddenly, a creature bounded out, (F/C) and (2nd/F/C) pelt shining in the sun, (N/C) nose twitching as their whiskers were moving curiously.

Their bright (E/C) eyes twinkled in the spring sun, full of adventure.

This was a young fox, a female fox, also known as a vixen.

Her name was (Y/N) and she was ready to explore.

She began to frolic, ears perked for any sounds of interest, eyes scouting the terrain, and her nose trying to pick up new scents.

This was her first spring as an adult, and could now travel wherever she wanted.

Stopping on top of a small hill, she stood at attention, hearing something.

In the distance, there were the sounds of elk.

Smiling, she galloped over to the area, quietly hiding in the underbrush.

A herd was in the open meadow, grazing and drinking from the cool creek that had melted.

Her curious eyes were wide, she never knew how big these animals were up close!

There was a rustle, making her stealthily turn her eyes to the woods behind the meadow.

A shape moved through the grass silently, red eyes glowing.

Three shapes and red eyes.

Wolves!

Their pelt color was peculiar, being mostly purple with white underbellies and paws.

They were identical, if it weren't for their manes being separated differently.

They seemed young as well, but older than her.

Didn't wolves need 4 or more to take out an elk?

An almost quiet rustle was heard across the clearing, blazing golden eyes locked on the herd.

There was the fourth.

They must've been pitch black, for she couldn't see anything else.

The wolf slowly came out of the dark, low to the ground.

She was right, they were fully black save for the silver markings under their eyes.

Their mane was short and curled on the right side, a strand sticking up in the back.

This wolf was huge, bigger than the greatest mountain cat!

Large paws, complete with huge flesh-tearing black claws.

Their ears were back in concentration, eyes narrowed.

Suddenly, they pounced, letting loose a snarl no wolf had ever made.

This startled the elk, as they took off...in the young vixen's direction.

Yelping, she ducked, flattening herself to the ground was they passed over her.

Right behind them, the three purple wolves leapt over her, chasing after the herd.

They separated a female with a limp from the group, as it was survival of the fittest.

The fox watched in horror as one jumped on the elk's back, the other two attacking her legs as she cried out.

She realized the large wolf wasn't with them.

She slowly raised from the ground, still being careful not to be seen.

They would get her as well.

She slowly turned her head, only to freeze at the long black legs blocking the way, her hesitantly looking up at the intruder's face.

The black wolf from before stared down at her, apathetic.

The making of a true killer.

Feeling threatened, the young vixen tried to run.

She didn't make it very far before a large paw landed on her back, effectively pinning her to the ground.

She whined but was silenced by the wolf's muzzle coming into her peripheral vision, large and sharp bone crushing teeth bared in a snarl.

The claws were digging into the place between her shoulder blades, threatening to break her spine.

She was too young to die!

The three wolves from before came over, one of them dragging the now dead elk over.

"Look what Claude's got.", one of the wolves said to the other.

"A little vixen.", the other replied, voice deeper.

"Cute one, too.", the last spoke after letting go of their feast, voice even deeper.

"That's enough.", the wolf holding the young fox down snapped monotonously, his voice deep as well.

The three insubordinates bowed their heads, silencing themselves.

"Please don't kill me.", she pleaded, feeling tears slip down her face.

She flinched when Claude bent his head down, hot breath caressing her face as his mouth opened.

"Don't fear, little vixen, I've no intentions of harming you.", he said.

She relaxed before dread filled her body as he spoke again.

" _Yet~._ ", he purred, large tongue sliding up her face, collecting her tears as she shook in fear.

She whimpered, the tongue being withdrawn.

"Grab the carcass. I've got a prize catch to carry."

With that, he lifted his paw.

(Y/N) tried to escape, but his teeth gently clamped down around her middle, picking her up.

She whined as she struggled, stopping as his jaw clenched warningly, threatening to crush her.

Then he led the journey back to their home.


	2. Escape

The journey was longer than (Y/N) anticipated, and she felt herself growing uncomfortable in Claude's jaws.

But she knew if she wiggled that he'd kill her, or just break her spine, which was worse in her opinion.

Soon the smell of two other wolves filled the young fox's nose.

They entered a clearing, a little smaller than the one the elk were in.

A medium blonde wolf cub the young vixen's size bounded over to her captor, icy eyes filled with sick amusement.

"Is that a gift, Claude? Can I tear it open?", he yipped, lipping his chops hungrily.

His fluffy mane was short, and there was a small cowlick in it.

"Nu, yer Hihnesh.", the black wolf replied, his words coming out warped since she was still in his mouth.

The younger cackled loudly, enjoying his speaking-problem.

"Is she your prize, Claude, for being such a loyal butler?", he snickered as (Y/N) blinked.

Butler?

What was that, a new rank?

Claude didn't answer, but the cub yapped happily, twirling around.

"She is! Have fun, Claude!", he cackled, prancing over to the elk to eat.

The large wolf traveled over to a cave big enough to fit at least 15 full grown wolves, laying down in front of it, dropping his 'prize' in between his front legs.

She went to run, but one of his front legs wrapped around her back, pulling her to his chest.

"Don't run.", he huffed, looking towards the pup, who was eating greedily, refusing to share with the other wolves.

However, they didn't seem to care.

"Found a toy, Claude?", a soft female voice chimed in, startling the young fox.

A light blue she-wolf with a long entwined mane approached, her underbelly, paws and lower jaw white, her left eye dark blue while her other one was wrapped in this weird white thing.

"Leave me alone, Hannah.", Claude retorted, turning his head to glare at the she-wolf.

(Y/N) thought she was pretty.

Hannah chuckled, walking past the larger wolf, swiping her tail under his chin as he grimaced, glaring after her.

He didn't seem to like her very much.

The golden-eyed wolf looked down at the fox, making her look up with wide eyes.

"What is your name?", he asked.

She pinned her ears against her head, refusing to answer.

His fur began to rise, a growl rumbling in his throat, teeth baring.

"(Y)-(Y/N)!", she squeaked, hiding her face under paws, sobbing in fear.

The noise stopped, before she felt a muzzle poke her cheek, warm air hitting her face as his nose pressed in, inhaling her scent.

"Don't cry, little vixen.", he hushed, tongue lapping away her tears.

"I wanna *hic* go *hic* home!", she cried, fearing for her life.

"What do you mean? This is your home.", Claude stated.

The young fox trembled, continuing to sob, wanting to get away from all this.

\--------

Night had fallen, crickets chirping and owls hooting.

Everyone was asleep in the cave, except (Y/N).

Alois, she learned his name, was buried deep into Hannah's fur, as Claude kept kicking him away.

The Triplets were huddled together in a corner, keeping warm.

Claude slept near the entrance, the young fox still in his grasp.

Fortunately, it had loosened enough for her to slip out of.

Being careful as to not wake him up, she slowly climbed out, stiffening whenever he moved.

Once she was fully out, he twitched, front legs curling to his chest.

Resisting the urge to sigh, she silently crept out, only breaking out into a sprint when she was further away, out of earshot.

She refused to give up running, even when her breath started becoming heavy.

She ran through a lot of water, losing her scent as she made her way back to her burrow.

(Y/N) had made sure her scent was lost back near their territory, which was very far away.

The young vixen yipped when her burrow came into view, diving inside it, huddling in the furthest corner from the entrance, so she wouldn't be seen.

She lightly panted, catching her breath as exhaustion creeped in, finally falling into a peaceful sleep.

~

Back at the camp, Hannah had woken up, lifting her head to look in Claude's direction, sensing something missing.

The large wolf's legs were crossed at the paws, his head resting on them.

His fox was gone.

Hannah smiled, laying her head down.

She had gotten away.


End file.
